Crime Investigation, Vongola X
by The Mafia-ish Addiction
Summary: Namimori, Japan: A peaceful town...that is until the body of a girl,choked to her own death was found. Eight teens became suspects, blamed for a crime they never committed and are now on the run, being chased by the law. Having nowhere else to go, they decided stick together and solve the crime to prove their innocence. Rated T for now,will be changed to M when things get darker.


_**So this is the re-published version of 'The Blame Game' if somehow you've come across that story of mine, once upon a time. The main plot is still the same but I'll be adding more stuff here and there to try making it a bit more interesting (?)**_

_**A/N: Warnings for mentions of blood, death, gore and other dark and disturbing stuff that may appear. Rated T for now but will be changed to M once the story get deeper and darker.**_

_**KHR is still not mine. Warning for grammar mistakes.**_

_**Announcement!: I'm looking for a beta for this. Anyone interested?**_

* * *

_**~Crime Investigation, Vongola X~**_

**Chapter one: Tsunayoshi Sawada**

It's all over the news, an inhumane crime that greatly shook the once peaceful town of Namimori, Japan.

**Namimori Daily Tribute**

**Front Page News:**

**Yesterday, the body of fifteen year old third year middle school student Nami Kanzawa was found beaten and lifeless under the Namimori bridge. According to crime investigators, the girl was dead at approximately 2:47 am. She was strangled to death with a cable wire, beaten and was gagged with a dark gray shirt. All her belongings missing from the scene and it appears that the victim may have been raped by the still unknown suspect. Police officers and Investigators are now currently in the move for clues.  
**

**Namimori Night News Live!**

**Headlines:**

**Police officers are still on the line with gathering evidences for the crime that took the life of a girl. According to P02 Kamigawa, they are currently in pursuit of 8 suspects that they refuse to identify until further notice.**

**The victim's family is currently seeking for justice while in the midst of mourning.**

**Namimori residents are sympathizing with the family. A day of mourning is to be done at the girl's current school in her honor.**

_In Namimori, Japan things are about to change. Specially the life of eight teens._

**...iOiOiOiOiOi...**

A police officer rarely reviewed the case file before setting an icy look at the boy being suspected. He was currently accompanying a detective into interogating a boy suspected for killing a girl.

**Namimori Police Office, District 07**

_**Date: **November XX, 20XX_

_**Criminal** **Case#:** 27_

_**Suspect:** Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_**Age:** 16_

_**Residence:** Namimori, Japan_

_**Case:** Murder, Attempted Rape, Thievery_

"Tell us the truth, did you or did you not kill and rape the girl?" A detective slowly paced around a now nervous and sweating sixteen year old brunette. The law officer was glaring, immediately making the vibe more and more tense by each passing seconds.

"I d-did not k-kill her, h-honest! and I did not r-rape her. I c-can't do a-anything evil l-like that!"

"Tell us the truth! You are stuttering and it means you are nervous and guilty. Just tell us everything and we can get this over with."

"I t-told y-you a-already s-sir, I-I d-did n-not k-kill and rape h-her"

"Don't lie to me brat, you have a good motif to end her life, wasn't she always someone who had bullied you?"

"Y-yes she d-does bully m-me s-sometimes but she's n-not the o-only one" The teen stuttered "A-and it's not r-reason f-for me to kill h-her. I d-don't believe in hurting p-people back." This was true, he can't even smack a mosquito feeding on his blood let alone be able to kill someone. Unfortunately the law officer did not listen with his reasoning.

"Where were you that day when she was declared missing?"

"In a b-broom c-closet."

"A broom closet, why would you end up in a broom closet?"

"M-my c-classmates had me locked inside a-after cleaning the g-gym. They d-did it to p-prank me." The boy stated with fear evident on his eyes. "Y-you can ask t-them if y-you want."

The detective glanced at his subordinate who had been standing beside him all along. "Go check on it." The subordinate walked out of the interrogation room. Ten minutes later he was back " Sir the students said that they had never locked Tsunayoshi Sawada yesterday, they had stated that they had all left around 5 pm and Tsuna decided to stay at school by himself. They did not prank him"

"B-but..." The boy's eyes widened. The detective glared at him. "They had already spoken against you"

"I-I did not do it. I s-swear s-sir!"

"Liar!"

"I…I'm n-not!" Off course he was telling the truth. He was really locked at the broom closet but then he figured, why would his classmates help him anyway? Him…? Poor old Dame-Tsuna, maybe they're actually already mocking him now. Laughing at his misfortune and grinning because apparently, for them 'Dame-Tsuna deserves it' because he's so stupid that their world would probably do better if he wasn't part of it.

Tsuna never hated his classmates before, despite all the bullying and the hurtful words. Sure they give straight pangs to his whole being but never once did he ever have even a mere thought of getting back at them and returning the pain back. For him inflicting violence back is never an option. It was something he vowed not to do, he knew how much it hurts to be ridiculed, to stumble down and to feel as if the whole world had suddenly turned their back on you, rendering you broken and vulnerable and he won't want others to feel the same way.

However, he can't let go of the feeling of disappointment in him now. Sure he may be a hindrance to them and he may be a disappointment, but don't they at least have a little sympathy and care? He was their classmate. He had been good at them, never once did he have any ill intentions despite being mistreated. He would help them without asking anything in return, whenever they ask him too. So why can't they do the right thing for once? Would telling the truth to save him that hard? Is this how humanity supposed to work, in the opposite way? Or does humanity even exist at all or had it vanished amidst all of humanity's greatest sins that almost everyone forgot that we were supposed to live as one and understood each other and not to live trying to push someone else down?

"I'm not lying, please listen to me officer." The boy begged still trying to get rid of a fact that in the middle of someone's crisis, people had chosen to ignore. He's not pointing at everyone; there still are some noble people left. "Sir can you asked my classmates again? I'm sure if they learn about my situation they would help me"

"Help you? According to data gathered you where one of the least popular kid in your school. Why would anyone bother helping a low life like you?"

Tsuna stared at the man with shock. So is that how he treats other people, as low life individuals? Did he forget that he too was human? The boy's expression turned unhappy and his words filled with emotions. "Is that how you see others? Well then I don't, they are my classmates and we may never be in good terms but I still believe in the good residing within everyone." _except maybe you_, the ten added inwardly.

The detective looked at him unfazed, clearly not believing any of his words. The law officer then looked at his police escort. "I'm going to prepare some arrest warrant. Guard him" The detective then stormed out of the interrogation room.

When the police was sure the detective had left, he gave the suspected boy a mocking glare. The boy who had been thinking about his classmates felt the scrutinizing glare and gulped nervously.

"Your kind are pissing me off greatly, you know"

The teen looked at the man with confusion. Just what was he trying to elaborate? His kind was pissing him off? What does this man think of himself, someone ranking higher when it comes to the ladder of human evolution? If this kind of guy are what's sitting on top of the human pyramid, he'll just gladly stay at the bottom than be one with them.

"You all act so innocent and weak, pretending to not able to hurt a single fly but in reality you are all a bunch of brats and delinquents. First it would just be skipping classes and vandalizing properties, the next thing you know there would be alcohol and drugs involved and maybe some small time criminal offence like shoplifting... then now murder...you brats are making me sick" The subordinate gave the boy a look of distaste and mistrust.

"N-not all t-teens are l-like t-that." The boy half mumbled and half stuttered. It was true.

"Of course, because some end up being worst!"

"No, not all, you're wrong. Why d-do you h-hate teens?"

"That's none of your business." The man glared. "You are all the same, acting like poor tail wagging puppy's at first glance but in reality you are all wolves in disguise, ready to attack when the opportunity allows, killer!"

"I d-did not k-kill a-anyone!"

"How would you think you parents would feel knowing their son was a murderer? A criminal?" The officer snickered "Or maybe they do the same as you do, like parents like child"

"P-please don't t-talk about my p-parents that way"

"Murderer! Criminal!"

The subordinate continued taunting the young teen. Tsunayoshi stood up from his chair. He doesn't know how but he had suddenly gained some new found strength and glared at the man. Maybe he's had enough of all the older man's mocking, now he actually wanted to punch the man hard on the face. He even bought up his parents! To be frank, the boy care less about his father that man rarely goes home anyway but it was his mom that made the boy's blood boil up, he glared at the man standing opposite of where he was.

"What are you going to do now huh, Dame-Tsuna?" The boy winced at the use of his dreaded nickname. The subordinate who seemed to have noticed, smirked at this "Yes, I just called you by your pet name, dame-Tsuna. I must say that name does suit you, a lot. I wonder if it runs in your family. A family of stupid. You're genes ridicule the world"

Tsuna stared at the man but made no comment though his eyes suddenly shone with disgust and disbelief. He simply hate beings such as this police officer and that detective, so much for bringing justice on their job descriptions. He simply returned to his sit and all of a sudden remained silent and just stared at the floor. For a moment, all the officer got from him were a series of deep and calm breathing.

Then all of a sudden, the air inside the room seemed to have suddenly turned a lot colder. No, actually it was the air around the boy that seemed to have shifted.

"Too guilty to continue speaking, huh?" Inwardly, the officer gulped at the sudden change of air around the boy. Unnoticed by the officer, the boy's eyes flashed orange for a brief moment before returning back to it's original color. However, the sudden calmness and the aura of authority never left. Trying to calm himself down, Tsuna looked at the officer. He's disgusted by the way the officers assigned to him works but he need to get out.

"Please believe me, Sir. I can never hurt anyone. My mom told me that it's not good to inflict pain on others." Contrary to the early stuttering, the boy is now talking without any signs of nervousness in his tone.

"Your mother, well then she must be some kind of an idiot who still believe that she had raise an angel but in reality she was keeping a growing monster. What a stupid, stupid woman." Still mocking, the police tried to get pass the sudden change of behavior.

"Please don't insult my mom. You have no right to talk badly about her. You know nothing!" The boy said with determination. The boy can take all alright; he can take all the insults, the mocking and all the bullying. Tease him? Fine, do it. Hurt him? Sure it's painful but he'll survive. Offend him with words and hurt his ego? Go on, it would hurt his feelings but he'll manage.

However there is one thing that he won't allow anyone to have a right with: No one, not even a single soul has the right to ever insult his mom and talk trash about her.

His Mom may never be perfect but she was kind and loving and very gentle. Sure she was oblivious on most things and would let complete strangers into her house without any amount of hesitation but she's doing her best to always be there for Tsuna. She was a good mother and even tries to fill in the missing spot on Tsuna's life that was supposed to be his father's. His mom, Nana may never be the best, she has flaws as a mom but she was trying her very best. She had always been there for Tsuna, helping her and never giving up. She was raising him alone and always gives her best.

"Maybe your Mom is the same as you, she looks innocent from the outside but oh dear, what a terrible being once the outer skin peels off." The officer simply continued to ridicule the boy's mom. What can a sudden change on behavior and aura do to him anyway?

Tsuna's Mom is very important to him. She was the person who never ever left his side, the one person who accepted him despite his flaws and shortcomings. The boy loves his Mom dearly.

And for someone to insult her, Tsunayoshi just won't allow it.

"Please take that back." The boy asked with seriousness evident on his voice. A determined look was visible in his eyes.

"Take what back? I just said the whole truth" The officer mocked. "Like mother, like son, both Pathetic individuals. You know, as the others say the world would be better off without you."

Tsunayoshi Sawada suddenly felt as if his whole surrounding had darkened and he had suddenly felt a sudden urge of hatred against the older man. Wasn't the man supposed to be a man of justice? The one who seeks the truth? Someone who throws real culprits in jail? Yet here he was, mocking and hating someone he barely knew? The man was very judgmental not to mention owns a mind that won't allow reasoning. He's someone who quickly assumes that people are at fault even if they're not. Seriously, what kind of a man is he?

The boy clenched his fist. He was innocent, god knows he had never done anything but he was willing to go under investigation just so to prove his innocence. He is very much into cooperating, however if the ones to inspect him would be someone like this man, then how would things turn out? Won't it turn much worst? Besides he dared to mock and ridicule his beloved mom and for Tsuna that was a sin to itself.

The boy's vision turned pitch black and once again, his eyes turned orange.

Then he ended up doing something he never he he would end up doing.

When the boys mind had cleared once again, He was more than shocked to see a now unconscious man lying down and an almost broken chair scattered not far.

Tsuna inwardly shrieked, his eyes returning back to normal. Did he just hit the man with the chair? He did not mean to do it! He had never wanted to hurt anyone, intentional or not. He was innocent! He did not kill the girl. He never hurt anyone before, well except for the currently unconscious man but he was overridden by his emotions and was unable to think clearly.

The boy leaned down and checked on the man's pulse. The boy sighed with relief. The man was knocked down but alive. One more thing, Tsuna was confused where his strength came from. Had the officer's words triggered all his senses and in return he was suddenly flowing with strength he never knew he had nor had he been so angry that all of his energy had been packed into that one punch?

And, why was he so calm all of a sudden, moments ago? It was as if there's something hidden inside him, a part of him that is opposite of his clumsy, dame persona. What was that all about?

Setting his sudden strength and personality change aside, he still can't believe that some only think of their own gain. Don't they know that it's okay to lose once in a while? Specially when its the truth and the better judgement?

Did most people shroud themselves with darkness, letting sins embrace their beings and forget to grab on the light?

The young boy mused. Had the world been tainted so much that they chose to believe what they want to believe and not what they are supposed to believe? Perfect Example: Police officers. Some of them, there are still some good left in the world, Sure their just doing their job but wasn't part of his job description to find the truth and give justice to his clients? How was he supposed to do that if the only thing he believed in is his own jurisdiction? Not even giving a second glance on anything else?

What if he turned out to be wrong? What we'll he do? Would he correct his mistakes or we'll he choose to move forward and create those same errors over and over again?

But deep inside, he knew he still believe. In a police officer, that is.

Tsuna chuckled inwardly and is silently getting amused with his self. Shouldn't he hate himself at the moment, believing into somone whose own kind just ridiculed him? But somehow he figured out he can't. He's such a pathetic little brat.

Why?

He still has a lot of faith in humans.

That despite everything that had happened to him, he is to believe that humanity is never lost, it is there, buried deep down waiting for that someone who would be brave enough to place it back to where it rightfully belong.

"Sorry!" He gave a curt nod at the still unconscious officer. An abrupt decision formulating in his mind.

Tsunayoshi stood up and grabbed his belongings. Nothing better is going to happen to him if he stays inside. If he wanted to prove his innocence with the crime he was being suspected at, he needed to get out of their...fast.

Justice won't work its way to him and even for that murdered girl if he just wait.

**Namimori Police Office, District 07**

_**Date: **November XX, 20XX_

_**Criminal** **Case#:** 27_

_**Suspect:** Tsunayoshi Sawada_

_**Age:** 16_

_**Residence:** Namimori, Japan_

_**Case:** Murder, Attempted Rape, Thievery_

**_Additional Case:_**_ Injuring a law officer, destruction of property_

**_Status: _**_On the run_

* * *

**Hopefully this is better...**

**Reviews are welcomed so are chocolates and cakes**!


End file.
